A Christmas Gift
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: A Phantom and Cassie Christmas one shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: My first time writing this couple, so…Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukah or whatever it is that you celebrate at this time of year. A lot of these ideas I got help with from Meloda26 and my younger sister and nephew._

**A Christmas Gift**

"Serena, can you bring Mommy that book please?"

A four year old girl with black hair went over to a table on the other side of the room and grabbed a book bringing it back to the person who asked for it, "Here you go Mommy."

"Thanks."

Cassie took the book and leaned back in the couch rubbing her belly slightly. Everyone said that the second one was easier, well the second time around wasn't so easy. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she smiled into her husband's face. He looked at her with his dark eyes full of concern, "How are you?"

"Fine. Just can't move as much—"

"As you would like too?"

Nodding Cassie looked over at their other daughter, "Does she have everything wrapped?"

"It's all under the tree." Ciaran said as he came and sat next to her. "And so are the other presents from you and me, I took care of them. You need to rest remember what the doctor said?"

"I know." Cassie rolled her eyes in frustration causing Ciaran to smile. "What are we doing for dinner? I'm getting really hungry."

"I'll go ask Mom and Dad."

As Ciaran walked by he gave her a light kiss on the top of her head running his hand slightly through her hair. She loved it when he did that. Who would have thought that the man she had dreamed about would be with her right now, married? The Phantom Ranger had turned out to be Ciaran, and soon after they defeated Astronema and Zordon died he had come to her. They got to know each other and soon were together.

Her hand flew to her stomach as she felt more pain in it. The baby was due next week so the doctor had said to take it easy, or in other words not to do anything. Sighing she thought about calling Ashley, but then figured they would be getting ready for Christmas Eve, so she should call tomorrow. At Ashley was also pregnant, although that was going to be hers and Andros' fifth kid.

"Cassie, Mom's making dinner right now, so it shouldn't be to long. Do you need a snack?"

"No, I can wait."

"Alright."

Soon enough dinner was ready and Ciaran came and helped Cassie stand up and then walked with her to the table. They all sat down and started eating. They had ham, potatoes, applesauce (Cassie had craved it a lot) and many other things. After they were all full the table was cleared and dishes done. Before long they were all sitting in the living room with a fire going—as requested by Serena—and Cassie's Dad was reading The Night Before Christmas while the rest sat and listened.

"…And to all a good night." Her Dad closed the book, "I think someone needs to get into bed before Santa comes."

Serena jumped up, "Don't we all need to go to bed?"

"We will, we just need to finish cleaning up and then we'll go to bed."

The little girl stared very hard at her Grandpa before erupting into a fit of giggles. "Okay, I'll go to bed." She ran around kissing everyone, she even said 'good night' and 'I'll see you soon' to Cassie's stomach. Smiling the girl ran to her bedroom followed by Ciaran.

"You're doing okay dear?" Her Mom asked as she sat down next to her.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Alright, let us now if you need anything."

After receiving a nod both her parents kissed her and said good night. Once Ciaran got back the two decided to go to bed, so he helped her up and they got ready for bed.

Cassie woke up to a sharp pain in her stomach. Clutching her stomach she grabbed onto Ciaran who was awake in a second. "Are you going into labor?"

"Yes. Now."

Ciaran quickly got the parents up and soon Ciaran and Cassie were on the way to the hospital. They were in for about eight hours before she finally gave birth to a little boy. As she held him she recognized the same mysterious eyes as his father and couldn't help but smile. Christmas morning brought a little girl still in her pajamas accompanied by Cassie's parents.

"Is that mine?"

"It's your brother."

"I always wanted a brother." Ciaran and Cassie smiled at each other before looking back at their two children. "Mommy, don't worry Santa still came last night even though you were here. I didn't open anything because I wanted to wait for you two."

"That's sweet." Cassie said.

"What's his name?"

Ciaran smiled at his daughter and then looking at his son said, "Reyes."

"Oh, I like it."

Ciaran leaned down and captured Cassie's lips in a searing kiss that she couldn't refuse. Afterwards they smiled at each other and looked down at one amazing Christmas gift.


End file.
